<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Sultán de mi corazón by thedude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489104">El Sultán de mi corazón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedude/pseuds/thedude'>thedude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedude/pseuds/thedude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Éste fanfic participa en el evento “Happy Wishes” del grupo AoKaga 5x10’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Sultán de mi corazón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Kagami fue informado sobre su próximo matrimonio con el sultán de tierras lejanas, perdió completamente la cabeza, seguramente sería un viejo anciano que querría obligarlo a tener doce hijos suyos aunque ya tuviera diez más.</p><p> </p><p>Por lo mismo su comitiva tuvo que dormirlo el viaje entero por el desierto para que no pudiera escapar o cometer alguna tontería.</p><p> </p><p>Así llegados al hermoso palacio de mármol y oro, fueron recibidos en efecto por un viejo anciano quien amablemente los condujo dentro, el pelirrojo aún bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, muy torpe con sus pasos y palabras, siendo sostenido por Murasakibara, hijo del consejero.</p><p> </p><p>− Me alegra ampliamente que pudieran llegar, nuestro amado sultán esperaba ansioso a conocerle majestad− dijo el hombre dejándolos en una enorme sala, donde se podía ver una serie de cojines suaves acomodados para que pudieran sentarse.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas pusieron a Taiga en los cojines este comenzó a despotricar contra el sultán llamándolo viejo, gordo, inútil, sin saber que el poderoso hombre lo oía atentamente detrás suyo, haciendo palidecer a Midorima, su asesor de estado y Akashi, su general.</p><p> </p><p>− Seguro es un vejete que ni se le para− dijo molesto echando su cabeza hacia atrás topándose con el hombre más hermosos que sus ojos hubiesen visto antes, preciosa piel morena, cubierta con telas transparentes hiladas en oro, preciosos ojos azules como la noche y cabellos rebeldes como las olas del mar, quien lo veía con absoluto desdén− eres hermoso….− consiguió murmurar de forma torpe mientras no podía dejar de verle.</p><p> </p><p>− Que agradable oír eso después de que haya despotricado así en contra del sultán− dijo sarcástico viéndolo con clara molestia− por su estado puedo casi asegurar que es a usted a quien no se le para.</p><p> </p><p>− Eso no es verdad− dijo de inmediato con un puchero parándose entre tambaleos− ¡me pongo realmente duro y sin mucho problema!</p><p> </p><p>− Majestad− dijo Midorima apenado parándose también para que volviera a sentarse.</p><p> </p><p>− ¡Puedo probártelo aquí y ahora!− dijo Taiga con mucha seguridad sosteniendo sobre sus telas su miembro flácido que tenía buen tamaño, haciendo a todos ponerse incómodos menos al sultán quien sonrió de medio lado.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Enserio?− preguntó Daiki en tono divertido inclinándose para sostener el rostro ajeno entre sus manos− No debería decir esa clase de cosas frente a las comitivas majestad− le dijo acariciando sus mejillas antes de alejarse suavemente− si me permiten, los guiaran a sus habitaciones durante este viaje, y por la tarde podremos reunirnos después de la cena a discutir los acuerdos.</p><p> </p><p>La comitiva de Taiga suspiró aliviada de ver que el sultán no se había a tomado a mal los comentarios poco conscientes de su jefe de estado.</p><p> </p><p>Atsushi cargó a Taiga como si fuera un saco de papas ante las miradas curiosas de las sirvientas del palacio quienes los llevaron a las mejores habitaciones para disfrute de los invitados.</p><p> </p><p>− A las cinco en punto se sirve la cena− avisó una pequeña morena cuyo rostro era cubierto por un velo blanco− ¿Gustan que vengamos por ustedes?</p><p> </p><p>− Nosotros llegaremos al comedor− dijo Midorima con seriedad acomodando sus lentes con cuidado aunque agradeciendo que Daiki les estuviera dando tiempo de descansar y preparar las propuestas antes de presentarlas formalmente ante su consejo.</p><p> </p><p>− No quiero seguir durmiendo− se quejó Taiga formando una mueca de fastidio mientras era acomodado sobre la cama por Murasakibara.</p><p> </p><p>−Cállate y duerme− le dijo Akashi lanzándole una sábana a la cara, mientras los otros dos cubrían su boca para no reír, estaban nerviosos y cansados, ese matrimonio podría salvar a su pueblo que estaba cayendo en decadencia por las enfermedades y la hambruna, el reino Too era conocido por sus médicos y avances en tecnología y ciencias.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga nuevamente se quedó dormido después de discutir con Akashi unos minutos y cuando se cayó los otros tres se dejaron caer al sillón, exhaustos.</p><p> </p><p>− Daiki es menos mal humorado de lo que esperaba− dijo Midorima quitándose sus lentes para masajear su nariz.</p><p> </p><p>− Suerte que tenemos que no haya querido cortarte la cabeza al idiota por sus comentarios fuera de lugar− concordó Akashi cerrando sus ojos− esto tiene que salir bien sí o sí.</p><p> </p><p>− Iré a buscar la cocina− dijo Atsushi parándose, quería algo dulce o terminaría poniéndose de mal humor, y nadie quería lidiar con un gigante de 2 metros malhumorado.</p><p> </p><p>Saliendo de su habitación vio a Daiki caminando por el final del pasillo, así que curioso le siguió encontrándose al doblar el pasillo que el moreno gobernante era sostenido de forma indecorosa por quien parecía ser un general de su ejército, un pelinegro con lentes que sonreía de forma casi gatuna.</p><p> </p><p>− Mine-chin… estás por casarte− dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras veía aquello, antes de sentir un suave golpecito en su espalda baja haciéndolo voltear topándose con un pequeño de ojitos azules como el cielo viéndole fijamente.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Dónde está papi?− preguntó con ojitos húmedos.</p><p> </p><p>Atsushi como buen hombre, se puso en estado de pánico, no sabía tratar con niños y siempre los terminaba haciendo llorar, Himuro solía decirle que era porque su carita era atemorizante y ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Quién es tu papi?− preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas aun quedando más arriba que el pequeño quien talló su naricita.</p><p> </p><p>− Daiki− dijo jalando hacia abajo su ropaje real y Murasakibara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y confusión, ¿Aomine tenía hijos? ¿No era este su primer matrimonio? ¿No había pedido que Taiga fuera su pareja a pesar de ser el último en la línea de sucesión de la familia Kagami?, estas y mil preguntas más corrían por su mente.</p><p> </p><p>− Vamos a buscarle− dijo solamente cargándole con facilidad haciendo al pequeño reír.</p><p> </p><p>− ¡Príncipe!− grito un rubio vestido con hermosas telas cubriendo solo un poco de su pálida piel haciendo que las mejillas del gigante se encendieran con fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>El pequeño niño se ocultó en el pecho de Murasakibara negándose a voltear donde su alterado niñero trataba de llamarlo.</p><p> </p><p>− Príncipe por favor venga− le pidió acercándose a Atsushi sonriéndole apenado− lo siento, el príncipe últimamente se niega a estar en sus clases y siempre quiere estar con el sultán.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Por qué no quieres ir a clases?− preguntó Atsushi al pequeño príncipe quien renegando se aferró a él.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Qué pasa aquí?− preguntó Daiki acomodando sus ropajes con clara molestia notando que su pequeño estaba en brazos del pelilila− ¿Tetsuya?</p><p> </p><p>Apenas oyó su nombre el pequeño niño volteó con rapidez a donde su padre lanzándose de los brazos ajenos a los de su papá abrazándose a él con casi desesperación.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Qué pasa bebé?− preguntó suavemente acariciando sus cabellos suavemente.</p><p> </p><p>− Papi se va a casar y ya no me va a querer− dijo triste abrazándolo fuertemente levantando su cabecita.</p><p> </p><p>− Pero si tú eres mi lunita preciosa, y papi siempre te va a amar− le aseguró de forma dulce y comprensiva besando sus mejillas− también lo hará tu papá, ¿No es así?− preguntó a Atsushi quien se paralizó nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió levemente asintiendo rápidamente al ver esos enormes ojos celestes viéndole fijamente hasta que vio como sus mejillas se teñían y una enorme sonrisa llenaba su carita infantil.</p><p>− ¿Cuándo lo veré?− preguntó el niño curioso y entusiasmado.</p><p> </p><p>− Después de la cena, pero primero tienes que completar tus clases del día− le dijo pasándolo a los brazos de Kise quien suspiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.</p><p> </p><p>− Bye bye− se despidió de Atsushi desde los brazos de su nana.</p><p> </p><p>El grandote levantó su mano despidiéndose del niño hasta que sintió la pesada aura del sultán sobre su cuerpo, obligándolo a voltear a verle.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Qué haces afuera de tu habitación?− cuestionó cruzándose de brazos molesto.</p><p> </p><p>− Buscaba la cocina, tengo sed− dijo sincero− el príncipe me tomó por sorpresa cuando venía caminando por aquí, es adorable, estoy seguro que Kaga-chin lo tendrá mimado.</p><p> </p><p>− Más le vale que sea así, ese pequeño es mi vida entera− dijo suspirando− es hijo de mi hermano menor, murió en el parto y jamás conocimos al padre… yo lo tome como si fuera mi propio hijo y Taiga debe hacer lo mismo o me encargare de que su reino caiga en la peor de las desgracias− le advirtió fríamente− y lo que viste, solamente era el idiota de mi comandante colmando mi paciencia.</p><p> </p><p>Atsushi solamente asintió a sus palabras antes de volver a la habitación en la que estaban hospedados viendo a Midorima y Akashi hablando sobre las estrategias que presentarían mientras Kagami dormía en la cama y sintió un peso enorme sobre sus hombros.</p><p> </p><p>− Tiene un hijo− dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos despiertos quienes fruncieron su ceño en confusión− y Kaga-chin debe tomarlo como su hijo o no habrá trato− anunció finalmente.</p><p> </p><p>− Con razón papá tuvo sus primeras canas a los 20− dijo Midorima tallando su rostro mientras Akashi se levantaba elegante de su asiento para abofetear a Kagami despertándolo.</p><p> </p><p>− Metete a bañar− le dijo con seriedad y el pobre pelirrojo levantó su adormecido trasero para entrar en la tina con agua caliente y darse un baño para finalmente estar en sus cinco sentidos.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Había necesidad real de drogarme?− preguntó secando su cabello mientras salía del baño y su consejo estaba reunido en la pequeña sala de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>− Si− dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y Taiga soltó un bufido para sentarse con ellos− Necesitamos repasar todo antes de la cena y asegurarnos que no vayas a causar ningún inconveniente− le dijo Midorima con seriedad.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Cuándo yo he hecho semejante cosa?− preguntó indignado cruzándose de brazos.</p><p> </p><p>− Llamaste viejo impotente al sultán− dijo Midorima pasándole las hojas con el discurso preparado.</p><p> </p><p>− Ugh… ¿me oyó?</p><p> </p><p>− Si y después le aseguraste que te ponías duro como mástil− dijo Akashi con seriedad− piensa antes de hablar.</p><p> </p><p>− Siempre lo hago, además no habría dicho eso sí “alguien” no me hubiera drogado al subir a la carroza.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi rodó sus ojos y lo obligaron a repasar todo antes de finalmente ayudarlo a cambiarse e ir todos al comedor.</p><p> </p><p>En la enorme mesa estaban todos los integrantes del consejo del sultan, Daiki encabezando la mesa con un traje en telas negras y bronces viendo curioso al pelirrojo con cara de sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>− Espero se encuentre mejor Kagami-san− dijo en burla el moreno levantándose, junto a toda su comitiva.</p><p> </p><p>− En efecto su majestad− dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo apenado− lamento lo que dije al llegar− murmuró cuando ya estuvo a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>− Son cosas que pasan− le dijo quitándole importancia mientras sonreía y la cena comenzaba, sus asesores hablaban junto con los del pelirrojo mientras ellos mantenían una conversación girando en los asuntos de estado que los habían llevado a aceptar ese matrimonio en específico hasta que Taiga sintió unas pequeñas manitas en sus muslos que lo pusieron pálido del miedo por un segundo, porque según él no debía haber ningún niño en esa área en específico en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>Bajó su mirada encontrándose con un pequeño peliceleste viéndole fijamente, Taiga sonrió nervioso y el pequeño se asomó más entre sus piernas obligándolo a abrirlas para que pudiera pasar.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿A quién vez?− preguntó Daiki curioso asomándose frunciendo su ceño− Tetsuya− le llamó en tono firme pero el pequeño solamente se rio escondiéndose tras el muslo de Taiga.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Es tu… hijo?− preguntó después de unos segundos levemente confundido, viendo al pequeño niño nada parecido a su prometido.</p><p> </p><p>− Nuestro− le dijo con firmeza y Taiga soltó una risa nerviosa.</p><p> </p><p>− Ven− le dijo al niño nervioso cargándolo con facilidad dejándolo sentado sobre su pierna.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Vas a ser mi nuevo papá?− preguntó el niño viéndole fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules brillante.</p><p> </p><p>− Así es− dijo sabiendo que el bienestar de su pueblo recaía en sus acciones y palabras hasta que estuvieran casados− soy Kagami Taiga, ¿Y tú?</p><p> </p><p>− Me llamo Aomine Tetsuya− dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba su cabecita contra su pecho viendo entonces como Daiki relajaba su postura− mami me dijo que voy a tener muchos hermanos… ¿Es verdad?</p><p> </p><p>Daiki se puso completamente rojo y llevó su mano a su frente tallándola suavemente demasiado nervioso para voltear a ver al pelirrojo cuyas mejillas eran muy similares a su color de cabello.</p><p> </p><p>− Bueno, sí, pero eso va a tardar un poco− le dijo llevando una mano a su rostro− porque primero tu y yo debemos pasar tiempo como papá e hijo, ¿está bien?</p><p> </p><p>La carita de Tetsuya se iluminó completamente y emocionado se abrazó al pelirrojo.</p><p> </p><p>− Disculpe sultán− dijo apenado el rubio niñero quien había estado buscando al pequeño desde que había escapado mientras preparaba su baño.</p><p> </p><p>− No− dijo el pequeño sabiendo que lo obligarían a irse a su habitación bañarse y acostarse a dormir y eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer en ese momento especialmente considerando que ahora tendría un nuevo padre con quien compartir sus días mientras su mamá pasaba los días trabajando por su pueblo.</p><p> </p><p>− Déjalo− le pidió al rubio− yo lo llevaré a su habitación− dijo Taiga, pues algo que nadie conocía era que el pelirrojo adoraba a los niños y siempre había soñado con una enorme familia.</p><p> </p><p>Daiki los observó unos segundos y asintió dejando que Ryouta se uniera a ellos en la cena, sentándose junto al enorme pelilla que comenzó a sacarle conversación ante la atenta mirada de los futuros sultanes el pueblo.</p><p> </p><p>− No sé qué tan feliz estés de que mi futuro secretario de estado esté coqueteando con el niñero de Tetsu− le dijo mientras el niño comía las uvas del platón del pelirrojo haciéndolo sonreír y a Daiki negar.</p><p> </p><p>− Mientras el grandote se venga aquí con él, no tengo problemas− le dijo estirando su mano para limpiar un grano de arroz que el pelirrojo tenía en sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga soltó un ruidito que llamó la atención de su pequeño quien volteo a verlo y estiró su manita para llamar su atención.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Papá bien?− preguntó preocupado con sus cachetitos manchados en rojo por las moras que había estado comiendo.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami sonrió asintiendo mientras tomaba una servilleta y amorosamente limpiaba su rostro haciéndolo reír porque el roce le causaba cosquillas, por su parte Daiki estaba un poquito más convencido de casarse con el príncipe de Seirin, le había conocido muchos años atrás, cuando su padre aún vivía y habían sido invitados al lejano reino en las montañas para la celebración del nacimiento de la primera nieta del rey, hija del hermano mayor de Taiga, ambos tendrían unos cinco años la primera vez que se conocieron.</p><p> </p><p>Recordaba que su primer beso había sido con el pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojarse levemente y desvió su mirada, estaba seguro que el otro ni lo recordaba pero para él había sido muy importante y por eso había pedido que fuera él su esposo y no otro de los hermanos de su prometido.</p><p> </p><p>− Mami− llamó Tetsuya tallando sus ojitos− tengo sueño− susurró acurrucándose en el pecho de Taiga, quien automáticamente lo acunó amorosamente.</p><p> </p><p>− Solamente dime donde está su habitación y lo dejare durmiendo en la cama− dijo parándose con cuidado de no despertar a su pequeño hijo.</p><p> </p><p>− Te acompaño− le dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras se paraba− continúen con la cena− les dijo a todos al notar como se ponían de pie junto con él.</p><p> </p><p>Guío a Taiga hasta la habitación de su pequeño príncipe, dentro había una enorme cama, un montón de juguetes y muchos dibujos en las paredes, muchos de ellos eran solamente Daiki y él, pero había uno nuevo, uno donde aparecían tres monitos tomados de las manos.</p><p> </p><p>− Es adorable− susurró besando sus cabellos para dejarlo sobre su cama cubriéndolo con su cobijita.</p><p> </p><p>− Si lo es, un angelito inquieto pero ángel− dijo acercándose para besar su frente con ternura.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Nos conocemos desde antes?− preguntó Taiga tras unos segundos de silencio viendo como Daiki estaba sentado en la cama acariciado los cabellos de Tetsu.</p><p> </p><p>− Hace muchos años… fui a la celebración del nacimiento de tu sobrina− dijo volteándolo a ver notando la sorpresa en sus ojos unos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>− Pensé que eras una niña− dijo sonrojándose violentamente, mientras Daiki reía suavemente parándose para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>− Mi madre me había dejado crecer el cabello por unos años, siempre quiso una niña y lamentablemente solamente fuimos mi hermano y yo− dijo suavemente rozando los labios ajenos.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami lo sostuvo de las caderas con ternura mientras correspondía al beso, sintiendo aquellos mismos fuegos artificiales en su estómago mientras temblaba un poco.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Dónde está tu hermano?− preguntó suavemente viendo como sus ojos perdían su brillo siendo opacados por una tristeza que le rompió el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>− Falleció dando a luz− le dijo suavemente llevándolo fuera de la habitación− dando a luz a Tetsuya, no quiso decirme quien fue su padre, solamente me queda él para recordar a Daishi, por eso lo tome bajo mi ala como mi hijo para poder asegurarme que su trato fuera respetado.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga asintió a sus palabras, ahora sabiendo que el pequeño era sobrino de su prometido, pero amado como si fuera propio más se comprometió para hacer que su matrimonio funcionara y todo saliera bien.</p><p> </p><p>Los consiguientes días fueron un caos absoluto, preparar una boda exprés era más complicado de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiese planeado nunca, la familia de Taiga viajaría con una comitiva de científicos y médicos para recoger insumos y ayudas en el palacio de Daiki para llevarlos a su pueblo y mejorar su situación, mientras que los amigos y aliados políticos de Daiki viajaban para hospedarse en el palacio.</p><p> </p><p>− Se ve hermoso el jardín− dijo Taiga cuando exhausto Daiki se lanzó sobre el en la cama acurrucándose en su pecho desnudo, pues había recién tomado una ducha.</p><p> </p><p>− Sí, sí, pero ya estoy cansado de mediciones y escoger donde sentar a quien, solamente quiero dormir una siesta larga y ya− murmuró torpemente contra la tibia piel del pelirrojo, haciéndolo reír un poco.</p><p> </p><p>− Ya solamente dos días más y estaremos oficialmente unidos− le dijo acariciando sus sedosos y cortos cabellos azules− aunque si lo que deseas es quitarte el estrés de encima… podemos sellar ya el matrimonio− dijo en tono bajo y sensual recorriendo lentamente su espalda con la yema de sus dedos erizando su piel.</p><p> </p><p>Daiki elevó su cabeza sonriendo levemente empujándolo mejor sobre la cama para subirse a él.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Ahora ya no soy un viejo flácido?− preguntó viendo como moría de la pena.</p><p> </p><p>− Nunca lo fuiste, no sabía cómo eras, un día solamente me dijeron alístate porque te vas a casar, y sin ni una foto mi mente se fue muy lejos de la realidad− murmuró acariciando los muslos ajenos sobre la tela de su pantalón.</p><p> </p><p>− Entonces…. ¿si te pones muy duro?− preguntó acercándose a su oído mordiendo su lóbulo lentamente− ¿o eso era mentira?− murmuró en tono suave y seductor.</p><p> </p><p>Daiki apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando Taiga hábilmente lo dejó sobre la cama y debajo de su cuerpo, la mirada ardiente y profunda que le daba el pelirrojo estremeció su alma y sus labios se unieron en un beso buscando la supremacía.</p><p> </p><p>Las manos de Taiga se metieron entre las telas que cubrían el cuerpo del moreno acariciando su piel buscando su placer, se alejó sacándole todas sus prendas dejándolo completamente desnudo ante su hambrienta mirada, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la morena piel suspirando por su delicioso sabor.</p><p> </p><p>Los suspiros comenzaron a escapar de sus labios mientras sentía como Taiga lo trataba como si fuera la pieza más bella de arte, sus dientes marcaron su piel mientras sus dedos lo iban masturbando haciendo que su espalda se arqueara.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga iba bajando hasta llegar al vientre del moreno, dejó un beso ahí antes de bajar más y tomarlo en su boca comenzando a moverse.</p><p> </p><p>Los dedos de Daiki se enredaron entre los cabellos de Taiga mientras sentía como un dedo se introducía lentamente en su húmedo interior, los movimientos eran lentos y suaves, tan dulces que lo estaban haciendo querer llorar.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami se tomó su tiempo para preparar a su prometido, quería que se sintiera bien, muy bien, tan bien que jamás pensara en ir a los brazos de alguien más por amor y posesión carnal, tras sentirlo suficientemente listo sacó sus dedos y se alejó dejándolo al borde del orgasmo, oyendo quejas de su parte.</p><p> </p><p>− Calma ya voy− le dijo sonriendo pervertido viendo al moreno con las mejillas rojas y su cuerpo perlado, se quitó el pantalón que utilizaba y su ropa interior lanzando sus calzoncillos lejos mientras lo tomaba con cuidado de la cintura, penetrándole lentamente.</p><p> </p><p>− Tan grande− suspiró Daiki sintiendo como Taiga se abría paso en su interior hasta estar completamente dentro, mordió su labio y comenzó a mover sus caderas.</p><p> </p><p>Los movimientos eran lentos y suaves, mientras gruñía lentamente contra el oído del moreno haciéndolo gemir un poco, conforme iban sintiéndose más cómodos y la lujuria iba tomando posesión de ambos, las embestidas fueron subiendo de velocidad, Daiki tenía sus manos aferradas a los hombros de Taiga mientras este marcaba a su gusto y antojo el cuello del moreno.</p><p> </p><p>− Te voy a llenar tanto que nadie dudara que eres mío− le dijo imponente lanzando sus húmedos cabellos hacia atrás dejando a Daiki sintiendo mariposas en su estómago y apresándolo en su interior.</p><p> </p><p>Continuaron haciéndolo hasta entrada la madrugada cuando exhaustos ambos cayeron a la cama y Daiki se acurrucó en el pecho del otro.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente llegó el día de la boda y todos los presentes obviaron las claras marcas en el cuello del moreno y las marcas en la espalda de Taiga visibles a través de los ropajes de boda, finalmente ya eran un matrimonio ante los ojos de todos los presentes.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas un par de meses después Taiga juagaba con Tetsuya en uno de los jardines cuando un sirviente se acercó entregándole una carta, curioso por ver que el remitente era Midorima, abrió la misma viendo que eran las buenas nuevas que gracias a los avances de Too habían conseguido terminar con las enfermedades que aquejaban a su pueblo y nuevamente consiguieron que la tierra volviera a ser fértil dándoles alimento para los meses de invierno.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Qué dice?− preguntó su angelito acercándose a él sentándose en sus piernas.</p><p> </p><p>− Que las cosas en mi antigua casa están yendo muy bien− le dijo sonriendo ampliamente− eso significa que el año que viene podremos ir para que conozcas a todos tus primos que no pudieron venir a la boda.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojitos del pequeño se iluminaron con fuerza y sonrió ampliamente aplaudiendo.</p><p> </p><p>− ¡Viaje!− dijo ilusionado antes de oír una fuerte conmoción en la sala principal, donde su esposo estaba reunido con algunos jefes de estado, apresurado tomó a su hijo en brazos y corrió hasta la sala, donde el medico ya estaba evaluando a su pareja que estaba desplomado sobre los sillones con el rostro algo pálido− ¿Qué tiene mami?− preguntó asustado por tantos susurros y su mami durmiendo en esa extraña posición.</p><p> </p><p>− Se desmayó bebé− explicó Taiga conteniendo su propia ansiedad besando su frente− ve con Ryouta y Atsushi y pronto iré por ti, ¿sí?</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya quiso negarse pero fue tomado en brazos por el enorme peli-lila y solo pudo aferrarse a él mientras salían de ahí dirigiéndose a su habitación para entretenerlo ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Por su parte Taiga se agachó a la altura de su esposo acariciando nervioso su cabello, mientras el médico pasaba un algodón bañado en alcohol frente a su nariz, haciéndolo volver poco a poco.</p><p> </p><p>− ¿Qué paso?− preguntó cuándo pudo enfocar viendo a su esposo preocupado a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>− Te desmayaste, pero ya te están revisando− le aseguró besando su frente amoroso.</p><p> </p><p>− Tendremos que hacer algunos estudios Majestad− le dijo el médico, para poder descartar cualquier enfermedad.</p><p> </p><p>Tras unas muestras de sangre le recomendaron reposo y Taiga no tomaría un después, así que lo cargó llevándolo a su habitación para que durmiera un poco para recuperar fuerzas.</p><p> </p><p>Un par de días después el doctor les citó en el hospital donde realizaron algunos estudios adicionales antes de darles la buena nueva, un bebé en camino, ninguno de los dos cabía dentro de sí de la emoción mientras celebraban ansiosos listos para anunciarles esto a su pueblo, pero más importante aún a su hijo mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya por su parte parecía gallito emocionado ante la noticia de que pronto tendría un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar.</p><p> </p><p>Nueve meses después los sultanes de Too presentaban ante sociedad a su pequeño hijo Kai como su segundo al trono después de Tetsuya quien emocionado veía encantado al pequeño pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas un par de años después presentaron a las gemelas Kaori y Dai como las princesas del reino, Daiki estaba demasiado feliz en como su familia estaba conformada, Kai y Tetsuya cuidaban de sus hermanitas mientras Taiga se encargaba de todos los asuntos el pueblo mientras se recuperaba.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>